Akuma
by yuriko-hime
Summary: Atravez de la historia se cuenta que los demonios son seres feroces y deformes que solo buscan sus propios intereses, pero los verdaderos moustros son quelloq que esconden bien sus caras, los historiadores estan equivocados. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

universo alterno, los personajes son propiedad de su respectivo sueño.

disfruten su lectura :)

Prologo

_Fui maldecido un día de invierno…_

Hacia frio, demasiado, pero aun así no había llegado a su destino, aquella vestimentas ayudaban en mantenerlo caliente, pero dificultaban su andar. Pero en toda aquella espesa blancura, sintió una anormalidad y viendo a través de los copos de nieve que caían delicadamente sobre un pequeño cuerpo tumbado, se acerco y se percato de que aquella figura respiraba, muy escasamente, se incoó y quito la nieve que cubría su rostro.

**_ _Un niño…__** el pequeño que no pasaba los diez años de edad lo miro, los ojos del viajero se abrieron, la mirada de es niño era de un demonio, ojos rojos con una línea negra cruzando a través de ellos. Su simple mirada hiso que todo su cuerpo temblara, a pesar de estar débil y en mal estado tenía ese poder. De un momento a otro el niño quedo inconsciente, sosteniendo la mano del mayor **_ puedo ver que, ya han tratado de eliminarte_ **el viento soplo mas fuerte que antes, la tormenta estaba a punto de comenzar.

Apenas podía escuchar a lo lejano un ruido, abrió los ojos pesadamente, se encontraba recostado en una cama al piso, su mirada se dirigía al techo, miro su rostro hasta encontrar la espalda de una persona, no podía verla bien, la imagen se encontraba borrosa **_ _mgj…__** se quejo al tratar de moverse y recordar las heridas que tenia en el cuerpo, ante esto su acompañante se percato de que había despertado, lo miro sobre su hombro y volvió a lo que hacia terminando de mesclar en una vasija que serviría como plato algunas hierbas, las mezclo con un poco de arroz que había hecho y se acerco al niño.

**_ trata de comer esto…_** su voz era suave y muy calmada, le ayudo a sostenerse para que pudiese probar bocado, pero al contacto del arroz con sus labios sintió ganas de regresarlo, tosiendo en el acto.

**_ _coff, coff__ **limpió delicadamente sus labios entrecerrando los ojos, aun estaba muy frio el niño, lo recostó de nuevo, y el chico lo miro.

**_ aun estas muy débil, a pesar de que ya han pasado tres días…_** soltó su cabello dejando que callera por sus hombros y rostro, poseía un brillante color carmesí **_ …deberías de comer aun que sea un poco, te ayudaría a mejorar…_** lo miro, el cuerpo del niño temblaba.

El temblor en su cuerpo no podía controlarlo, tenía mucho frio. Poso su mirada en el mayor, pero sus ojos se abrieron al ver como aquella persona desasía los nudos de su traje, que hasta ese momento reconocía como un monje, dejando ver su delicado y estético cuerpo. El niño quedo impactado, el monje se recoso, cubriéndolo con su ropas, y acercándolo a su cuerpo desnudo, abrazándolo y susurrándole al oído **_ si me quedo así contigo, entraras en calor muy pronto y después…_** entrelazo sus dedos con las del niño, el chico miro a su rostro **_ … comerás mas por favor_ **el chico vio la belleza que posea aquella persona, facciones tan finas que parecían irreales, labios delgados de un color _naranjesco_, unos ojos rasgados que aparentaban ser delineados sutilmente, y esos ojos dorados… que mostraban su verdadera naturaleza ya que el igual que lo suyos, poseían una extraña forma en la pupila, en el eran en un línea vertical muy similar a la de los felinos, pero en el o ella eran en cruz. Asintió sin apartar su mirada de los ojos del mayor, aquel pelirrojo sonrió y lo acerco a su pecho besando su frente, serrando los ojos, el chico hiso lo mismo, sus mejillas se habían colorado al encontrarse tan cerca del pecho del mayor. Era la primera vez en su vida que alguien lo abrazaba y trataba de aquella forma tan amable, apretó la mano que sostenía aquel monje agradeciendo desde el fondo de su corazón. Y por primera vez… sonrió.

hi, solo un pequeño aperitivo X3


	2. Chapter 2

_universo alterno, los personajes son propiedad de su respectivo dueño._

_disfruten su lectura :)_

Era normal ver que el rubio se encontrara, tras haber terminado la misión, inmerso en sus pensamientos, sus compañeros hablaban entre si, lo conocían de años pero aun así no sabían lo que realmente sentía su amigo.

**_ _aun me sorprende el poder que tiene, quien pensaría que con esa cara pudiera acabar con todo un ejército…__** cuchicheaba una chica a su compañero. Este solo asentía y miraba al rubio frente a ellos.

Su maestro los veía desaprobatoria mente, sus pirando, los adolecentes no entendían lo que era el respeto **_ Naruto no vayas tan rápido_** llamo la atención del joven ninja, este se giro y le sonrió.

**_ Si nos apresuramos el Ichikaru cerrara_** y ante esto desapareció en una nube de humo. Su maestro ante este acto de inmediato fue detrás de él dejando a los otros dos alumnos atrás.

**_ Yamato sensei_** pero ignoro que la pelirosa le llamara. Su compañero se mantenía callado, desde que había sido asignado a ese equipo puso su completa atención en el rubio, muy aparte que le fue ordenado, sentía algo realmente extraño con él.

**_ Sakura… no te parece que Naruto siempre está buscando a alguien?_** la chica lo miro.

**_ porque dices eso?_ **comenzó su marcha hacia su aldea.

**_ el siempre sonríe y hace reír a otros, pero a pesar de eso se ve con una mirada sumamente vacía… como si algo le faltara_ **Sai era sumamente observado sus dotes de artista le exigían eso, y al estar con el rubio podía notar aquella ausencia que sentía el rubio **_ como si, se lo hubiesen arrebatado_** la kunoichi abrió los ojos, nuca había notado lo que le decía el moreno, ella lo conocía de años, se mordió el labio y algo avergonzada por no ver el "alma" de su amigo.

**_ supongo que, deberíamos a ayudarle a encontrarlo…_**

Ya muy lejos de ellos el rubio se encontraba en una copa de los arboles viendo al horizonte, en eso, su sensei lo atrapa con una de sus técnicas de madera, Naruto no hace nada por evitarlo, solo lo mira de reojo y ve nuevamente al horizonte, su color era rojizo.

**_ un día me sacaras el corazón niño…_ **respiraba agitadamente tocando su pecho **_ sabes que no debes de alejarte, mucho menos de mi!_**

**_ yamato sensei… es verdad que solo quedo yo?_** los ojos negros del mayor se posaron en la espalda del chico, subió hasta el árbol y toco su hombro.

**_ las otras aldeas no han dicho que las personas como tu desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, no estoy seguro pero… si, eres el ultimo_** la imagen que reflejaba el rostro del rubio era extraña, se veía triste, pero no por el hecho de haber perdido a tantas personas como él, si no otra cosa.

**_ conmigo éramos nueve, fue lo que me dijo…_** entre serró sus ojos recordando a aquella persona que lo salvo de la muerte hacia tanto tiempo.

/-/

En un lugar escondido, de muy difícil acceso, un clan sumamente siniestro se preparaba, varios ninjas del mismo clan traían a un rehén, se veía bastante mal, pero a pesar de su apariencia de chico noble era realmente una bestia, literalmente una bestia. Lo llevaron a un centro de ceremonia, y lo dejaron recostado en un montículo al cual ataron sus extremidades, se encontraba inconsciente.

De entre las sombras un hombre enmascarado salió observando con fascinación al recién llegado **_ eres un poseedor de gran poder, una extraña habilidad de controlar los relámpagos…_ **el chico comenzó a despertar **_ … actualmente ustedes son conocido como junchuriki´s, portadores de Bijuu´s, bestias míticas de cientos de años… que equivocados están_** el muchacho pudo observar una daga en las manos del enmascarado abrió los ojos con gran temor **_ yo se lo que realmente son…_ **levantó el brazo con el puñal **_ los perdidos _Akuma_ _**la daga se le encajo en el pecho haciendo una gran abertura en el.

**_AAGGGHHHH!_** una fuerte ráfaga de electricidad salió de su cuerpo, el ojo visible de su verdugo no mostraba piedad, y entre sus manos saco el corazón de su victima, era hermoso y muy diferente a uno humano, parecía ser un cristal y en el centro se mostraba como una tormenta eléctrica desenfrenada, el cuerpo del chico estaba pálido y toda la sangre emergía de su herida, había muerto al instante.

**_ es una pena… que hayas vivido tanto y morir en manos de un humano_** guardo el corazón celosamente y salió del lugar. Ya se encargarían del cuerpo y la limpieza después.

Su travesía lo condujo a las afueras de la villa, en el bosque a la orilla de un rio, tomo el bote que lo aguardaba en aquél solitario lugar y tras navegar algunas horas llego a una remota Isla, la cual, en su espesura ocultaba celosamente un templo. Afuera estaban dos ninjas cubiertos completamente, al momento de verle, bajaron de su guardia y se inclinaron en forma de reverencia. El enmascarado paso abriendo las puertas. Aquel lugar era inmenso, y todo hecho en madera, hermosas decoraciones y pergaminos que tenían escrituras de contención. Dos sombras se pararon frente a él deteniendo el paso.

**_ él amo está dormido…_**

**_ aniue dono se siente muy mal…_** eran dos niñas gemelas, una de cabello corto y otra de cabello largo, sus facciones eran felinas, su piel ligeramente grisácea, y sus pupilas reflejaban una línea recta en vez de una pupila circular… demasiado irreales para ser humanas. Pero él sabía realmente lo que eran.

**_ muévanse…_** las niñas negaron con la cabeza, y se tomaron de las manos.

**_el amo tiene que descansar_** dijeron al mismo tiempo, esto exaspero al mayor y dejo ver el corazón que traía, la niñas lo vieron y una fuerte descarga sacudió su cuerpo dejándolas inconscientes en el suelo.

**_ _estúpidos contenedores sin alma…__** volvió a caminar yendo en dirección a la habitación mas amplia de todo el templo, en su trayecto paso por un pasillo el cual contenía un hermoso jardín, aves sumamente exóticas que no existían en su país, un cuarto de ceremonia donde había obsequios a su deidad, llego hasta unas puertas enormes en las cuales estaba inscrito "SELLO", hiso una serie de movimientos con las manos y con un poco de su chacra las marcas de los kanji brillaron en un color azul y se abrieron las puertas, ingreso y nuevamente se serraron a su espalda.

Se detuvo frente a una cortina de ceda entre tejida, había una cama al ras del suelo y en ella una figura se encontraba recostada, su mirada se suavizó, se quito la máscara y sandalias abriendo la cortina. Se sentó inclinándose al cuerpo menor y apartando su larga cabellera de su delicado rostro. Descubrió que estaba despierto, sus hermosos ojos agua lo miraban, pero sus mejillas estaban mojadas.

**_ has estado llorando…_ **ninguna respuesta, ningún gesto **_ …sentiste cuando le saque el corazón, odio que estés conectado de esa forma con los otros_** nada, se recostó a su lado observándolo, delineo con su dedo la silueta de su rostro **_eres tan hermoso…_ **la belleza que poseía lo había atrapado desde el primer momento en que lo vio, su cuerpo andrógeno sumamente delgado, finos rasgos, ojos únicos, delineados de forma permanente por unas ojeras que más bien parecían sombras, una piel de porcelana y muy tersa que amaba tocar y ni siquiera el menor se molestaba en apartar. El moreno ya no sabía cómo provocar alguna reacción en el otro. Así que decidió darle un obsequio **_ decidí traerte esto, se que hubo un tiempo en que los dos se cuidaron mutuamente_** saco el corazón de entre su ropa, provocando al fin una reacción en el otro.

**_**_utakata_ **___** escuchar su voz era un deleite, las manos débiles de aquella persona se elevaron para tomar con suma delicadeza el corazón del fallecido dios del trueno, lo abrazo pegándolo a su pecho.

**_ solo faltan dos más… y podre invocar al Juunbi_** acaricio el cabello color sangre del otro, este lo miro.

**_ también debes tener mi corazón, Madara_** lo miro estoicamente, cosa que ya estaba acostumbrado el moreno, este tomo la mano pálida del pellirrojo e hiso que acariciara su rostro hasta dejar sus dedos en sus labios.

**_ en eso estoy trabajando_** y le dio un beso en los dedos, en la palma, en la muñeca. El pelirrojo entre serró los ojos mientras que su cuerpo era aprisionado por el moreno, quien se encontraba enzima de el sujetando sus muñecas, el corazón del trueno había rodado un poco en el momento en que el pelirrojo lo soltó, Madara besaba con delicadeza el cuello del pelirrojo, mientras que los ojos del chico comenzaban a cambiar.

Sus besos ascendían, mientras que sus manos buscaban la forma de deshacer el nudo de su vestimenta ceremonial. Una extraña briza recorrió su espalda, pero no le tomo importancia. Trato de llegar a su boca, pero fue en ese momento en que una fuerte ráfaga le hirió parte del labio, se separo del cuerpo del chico llevando una de sus manos a la herida, la visión que pudo ver fue sumamente tentadora, a pesar de haber recibido aquella agresión, la imagen frente a sus ojos lo compensaba, había logrado deshacerse de aquel nudo y abierto un poco la vestimenta, dejando ver el pecho pálido del chico, sus mejillas sonrojadas contrastando con su blanquecina piel y esa mirada dorada, que era hipnotizante a pesar de que estaba fúrica **_ _ningún humano puede tocarme__ **madara vio la sangre en sus dedos y sonrió, inclinándose nuevamente acercándose a su oído.

**_ Pronto dejaré de serlo…_ **quiso reanudar su acto, pero nuevamente el viento se lo impidió haciéndole una herida en su mano y estomago**_ está bien… _soy muy paciente__** se levantó acomodándose la ropa, era impresionante ver que a pesar de haberle puesto aquellas cadenas en sus muñecas, que funcionan como sello de su poder, aun tuviese lo suficiente como para herir de muerte a alguien, que si bien las heridas que había recibido eran sumamente profundas, tendría que atenderlas de inmediato antes de que se desangrara.

El pelirrojo vio cuando se fue el moreno y él como el sello se activaba nuevamente en la puerta, se sentó y tomo el corazón de Kirabi, lo miro nostálgicamente, podía saber cuándo morían y no poder hacer nada.

**_AMO!_**

**_amo!_** Las niñas aparecieron en su habitación y corrieron a abrasarle **_ le dijimos que se encontraba mal_**

**_pero no escucha!_** las niñas pedían disculpas, el pelirrojo las abrazo y consoló.

**_ no tiene porque estar así, hicieron lo que pudieron y estoy agradecido_** las niñas se encontraban intactas, el ataque recibido antes no las había afectado, pero era lógico ya que no eran humanas.

Medara cruzaba la puerta saliendo completamente de templo, los ninjas de antes nuevamente dieron su reverencia, el moreno los miro y sonrió **_ porque las niñas no serán iguales a ustedes?_ **uno de ellos hablo.

**_ellas solo están al servicio del amo, nosotros protegeremos a nuestro amo, pero usted es el _dueño_ de aniue dono. Tenemos que mostrarle respeto_** la mirada de quien había respondido frunció un poco el seño, odiaba eso en lo más profundo pero así eran las cosas y debía de respetar las reglas.

**_ exacto, me pertenece_** y camino con el orgullo en alto, alejándose del lugar. Bajo la mirada de los dos ninjas encapuchados.

/-OoOoO-/

Una noche más de insomnio, naruto se la había pasado las últimas semanas en ese estado, no entendía el porqué, pero despertaba agitado y cansado, su cuerpo temblara, sentía ansias. Se levantó de la cama y fue en dirección de su cuarto de aseo, abrió la llave y dejo el agua correr por su cuerpo, lentamente fue calentándose, mantenía los ojos entrecerrados, mirando a la nada.

**_ qué diablos ocurre?_** frunció el seño, de por sí era frustrante el saber que era el último de su "especie" ahora en la adolescencia aceptar los cambios de su cuerpo lo ponían de mal humor. Salió del baño y vistió solo unos bóxers, abrió el refrigerador y saco comida congelada que calentó en el horno. Mientras esperaba, sintió una presencia detrás suyo, de inmediato se puso en guardia y saco su kunai para enfrentar al atacante, no había nadie.

**_ _ahí no estoy…__** aquella voz la escucho detrás de él y se giro saltando lejos y encarar al sujeto, pero nuevamente no vio a nadie.

**_qué demonios?_ **empezó a asustarse

**__intenta de nuevo__** la voz a escuchaba rozar su cuello, su piel se erizo, y cayó al suelo pasando por los sillones también tirándolos. De esta forma quedo frente al espejo **__ sii__** naruto abrió los ojos de la impresión, retrocedió en el suelo **__ no te asustes, yo soy tu, el verdadero tu…__**

**_ Esto es imposible_** no apartaba la mirada de su reflejo, si eso se podía decir que lo era, ya que sus ojos se mostraban negros y sus facciones se veían demoniacas** _NO ERES YO!_ **su reflejo mostro una sonrisa malvada y desapareciendo le dijo.

**__ eso es verdad?__** se encontraba agitado, era la primera vez que le pasaba eso, se levanto y trato de calmarse. Tocaron a su puerta, no quería que lo vieran en ese estado, pero insistieron así que la abrió. De inmediato confeti y sonido de trompetillas invadieron su visión.

**_ FALIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!_**

**_que?_** frente a él unos chicos traían regalos, comida, pasteles, y entraron sin su permiso **_otra vez lo olvidaste?, Naruto eres increíble, diez años seguidos, si no fuera por Jaraija sensei y Yamato sensei seguirías de ocho años_** regaño sakura, kiba comenzaba meter mano a los alimentos que dejaron en la cocina siendo tenten quien le daba manotazos para que no lo hiciera.

**_ por lo menos usa una cuchara!_ **shikamaru observo con curiosidad los sillones tirados.

**_si que eres un desastre naruto_** el rubio de inmediato acomodo la estancia y se disculpo algo avergonzado.

**_ hoy no es un buen día_** lo dijo por el incidente de unos momentos.

**_ COMO QUE NO ES UN BUEN DIA? ES TU CUMPLEAÑOS y quieras o no estaremos contigo TODO lo que dure_** y paso a la cocina dejando el pastel, el rubio la miro y suspiro, no quería que volviera a ver a ese "naruto" menos con sus compañeros presentes, había sido una sensación sumamente extraña, que quiso suprimir. Una mano se poso en su hombro y voltio encontrándose con la mirada de Sai.

**_tambien veniste, vaya, mi popularidad va creciendo jejeje_** sai siguió mirando poniéndolo incomodo **_ que sucede?_**

**_ eso te pregunto a ti…_** naruto abrió los ojos y miro en otra dirección. No lo sabía.

**_eres muy inquisitivo_** miro a su casa, sus amigos estaban pasándosela bien, era muy mal de su parte el intentar sacarlos de ahí así que mientras continuaba la fiesta se escabulló fuera de su departamento y se fue. Sai se dio cuenta de su ausencia y lo siguió.

_hi, bueno casi termina la semana, se me paso rapido!_

_nos vemos en el siguiente!  
_


End file.
